Old life or New life
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Lana's reflects on life before Clark


She didn't know why she did it, but she knew she had too. Lana had to find Clark. He had left earlier this afternoon without an explanation. He had told her he loved her, right after she told him, the he was gone. She had a good feeling that he was in Metropolis. She knew she had to go and find him. Pete had decided to go along with her, as he knew what Clark's secret was. They had taken a break from driving to spend the night. All they had was 30 dollars to spend on boarding so they had to spring for a cheap motel. They had atleast 700 dollars combined, mostly of Lana's, for food and shelter. It was an awkward moment when they saw there was only one bed, but they decided just to brave it out because they were just friends without any sexual tension. Lana laid awake in the bed, thinking about Clark.  
  
Then all of the sudden, Whitney popped into her mind, then a pair of pom- poms. Lana smiled to herself, Life was so simple back then. She was a popular cheerleader, dating the star quarterback. Maybe she was still a little lonely but she was happier then than she was now. Back then, Clark Kent was just the boy next door. She had known him forever but never really had feelings for him. She remembered her five closest friends' back then. Tina Greer, before she had tired to kill her. Amanda Lane, Cheerleader, Jennifer Redken, another cheerleader. Hallie Strett, and Portia Gomez. God, She hadn't spoken to them in ages. The last time she had saw Hallie was at a party in The Talon, they had talked for a few minutes, but it was not the same. From what she heard, Hallie had moved to New York and Jennifer and Amanda were still on the cheerleading squad. Everyone knew what happened to Tina.  
  
She did not want to sound pitiful; Chloe was a great friend, sort of. Aside from today, Clark was a great boyfriend. I wish I had not met him at all, she thought, then shook her head, Come on don't think that way! The main reason she was here in this bug-filled motel room was because of him. She was grateful that Pete had come with her, she was afraid of what might happen in the big city. Even though she could kick any rapist or mugger straight in the ass. Lana laughed a little at her karate skills. God, how did she get herself into this mess! Life use to be so easy!  
  
She was 15 years old; Her schedule for the whole week was School, cheerleading practice, homework and then free time with Whitney or Her Aunt Nell. On Fridays she'd go with Portia, Amanda, Jennifer, Hallie and the rest of the squad and football team, including Whitney to the local bowling alley after pep rallies just for fun, when they occasionally had karaoke, the cheerleaders would always find a way to get Lana and Whitney to sing something. Whitney could not carry a tune but everyone said that Lana had a great voice, she just never really went along with it, and it was always something in the background, which she kind of ignored. Saturday morning she would usually hang around Tina's mother's shop and help Tina clean it. That was before Tina became crazy. Saturday nights were Whitney-filled. They would usually catch movie or watch movies at Lana's house. Sunday sometimes, Nell would take her to church, but it was not that much. They were not that religious. Then she would usually hang out with Jennifer and go to the beach on the boardwalk where Jennifer's sister Corrine use to work and get free discounts on cheetos and Lays chips. Most of her friends hated how Lana could eat whatever she wanted and never gain a pound.  
  
Lana sighed, she could not believe that she actually remembered the schedule of her old life. There was no Chloe, no Clark. She actually missed it. She was homecoming queen for goodness sake, to everyone, especially Tina; Lana looked like she had it all. Looking back on it, it really looked like she did. However, there was always a secret loneliness and pain that neither cheerleading nor being popular or even Whitney could heal. The only time when she did not feel it was when she was with Clark. Why did he hurt her so much? Lana is so in love with him, it hurts. She began to tear up, afraid she may cry at every moment. She did not want to wake Pete up if she did. Crying at night was nothing new to Lana.  
  
When she had quit cheerleading her popularity began to fade, first Portia dumped her, then Jennifer, then Tina tried to kill her and about 4 weeks after she quit the squad Amanda stopped being her friend. She still had a picture of Her, Portia, Jennifer and Hallie on her dresser that she just could not throw away. The only one that stayed by her was Whitney. Lana was hurt that she her old so called friends didn't talk to her as much, she missed the old times that they had but she understood that they had completely different lives now. She skipped more and more pep squads so that meant no more bowling, no more karaoke, no more singing. She stilled had the Whitney filled Saturday nights but they had become more stressful sense his father became sick. On Sundays instead of the beach with Jennifer she was managing and working at her own coffee shop. But it was a hidden blessing because everyday she was getting closer and closer to Clark and developing more feelings for him, She was becoming closer to Chloe, who even if she was a little crazy sometimes, she was a true friend.  
  
When Whitney died and Nell moved away Lana felt like her old life was officially dead too, As she had told Clark the day Whitney had died, she didn't care about his secrets because he was the one good constant thing in her life, and it was so true. Lana had her old "Homecoming Queen" sash and crown. Being "Homecoming Queen" was almost everyone's dream and she was lucky enough to actually be it. Maybe Tina was right when she told her that she had the perfect life and could not see it. Lana shook her head, no, that's plain silly, no one has the perfect life, no matter who you are. Especially now, If Lana could just be for one day, the carefree person she was before she met Clark Kent, she would.  
  
No, she shook her head again; meeting Clark was the best thing that ever happened to me. As much as I hate him, I love him. I was lonely with my old life and I am lonely with my new life. But she had one thing in the new that she did not have in the old, Clark. Although she would never admit it, He was her reason for getting out of bed. Just to see his face, be near him made her happy. Even when they fought, she could never be mad at him. A fight never lasted more than a day and one of them would apologize quickly. She missed him right now. So much that she was sobbing softly. Pete must have been a light sleeper because it woke him up, and without questions he took her into his arms and comforted her. She was grateful for that. He was also a great friend who she never knew; it didn't even feel that awkward sharing a bed with him. He was more like a trusting brother or cousin than an actual guy.  
  
"I know you are worried about Clark" He whispered to her, stroking her hair "But we'll find him, don't worry"  
  
She said nothing, but allowed herself to cry. After about a minute she stopped at smiled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up"  
  
He shrugged "No biggie, are you okay?"  
  
Lana nodded "I guess so"  
  
"We'll find him, Lana" He said with a reassuring smiled  
  
Lana smiled back "Yes we will"  
  
She laid back down on the pillow and forced herself to sleep. He rubbed and massaged her back to help her fall asleep faster. She smiled at his sweet gester of removing all of her tension, there was a lot. Lana always cried at night, and only occasionally would Chloe come into her room and give her a hug and talk to her, and that was only around the time when Whitney died and when she first moved in. She actually felt a little better that she didn't have to cry alone and Pete was here to comfort her when she did. When she woke up the next morning, she saw that she was still in Pete's arms. She smiled a little, This going to be awkward, she thought with a laugh. He woke up next and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hey" She said back  
  
He pushed some of her hair that was hanging in front of her face behind her ear "You ready for Metropolis?"  
  
She sighed "As ready as I'll ever be"  
  
They were on the road again at about 11:00. Off the Metropolis, Off to find Clark. Lana knew he loved her, Hopefully everything could be how it was. Hopefully  
  
Note- This takes place before the season premiere so this is only a one- chapter story ( 


End file.
